


Art for Howl for your heart by tryslora

by Galadriel34



Series: My Wallpapers [170]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banner, Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Teen Wolf Reverse Bang, Wallpaper, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34





	1. The wallpaper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/gifts).
  * Inspired by [howl for your heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413779) by [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora). 



[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/Teen%20Wolf/Teen%20Wolf%20Reversebang%202015/howl%20for%20your%20heart.jpg.html)


	2. The banner

[](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/Teen%20Wolf/Teen%20Wolf%20Reversebang%202015/howl%20for%20your%20heart%20banner.jpg.html)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [howl for your heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413779) by [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora)




End file.
